Real Life Nightmare
by YinMoon
Summary: Nightmares don't just torment you in your sleep, no matter how far you try to run, the nightmare steals and drains every single shred of light you have and will ever cherished. Buddy's past life is slowly dripping into his current life and try as he might, he can't do anything but sit and watch helplessly as it ruins everything he strives to protect. SurlyxBuddy


Hey interested readers, I have recently rekindled my love of creating stories to share with others, so I hope this story is worth your time and you enjoy my literary work! I do not own anything from the movie Nut Job, but I will be adding my own characters to…enhance the story and push two characters that obviously have a deeper connection together! So please enjoy, rate, comment whatever floats your boat….ps be warned, I have a slight tendency to be a bit dark with my writing without meaning to, so don't be surprised when something pops out as a bit dark and cringe worthy. And yes, I still enjoy watching animated movies meant for a younger audience, don't judge me on that! Enjoy!

It was another beautiful sunrise as I sat on my perch on top of the utility pole, staring down at the scenery that was the park, home to my friends as well as my home. It wasn't always my home; I had come from a dark and smelly ally way behind what the humans called a "tobacco store". The smell had always caused me great discomfort, even when I was young and the runt of the litter, it was one of the reasons I left my family. Family, people who care for you and always make you feel welcome and loved, definitely not what I had in that nightmarish hell where I was born.

I had found this haven full of those I care for and I intend to stick to it like Precious sticks to her human, Lana. I like Lana, I didn't know it at the time but she saved the only thing I have to live for. It's true I love all those that lived in the park, but there has always been that one rodent I could never live without, Surly. He was my best friend, my brother, that one person that always made me feel safe.

In my own musings I didn't notice that Surly had actually woken up, he was stretching along the tree that had recently been planted in place of our old one, the one that had exploded in a fiery explosion, heart wrenching to the inhabitants, but I won't lie, it made a great campfire!

The tree's trunk is thin and isn't as grand and would never be able to replace our old tree in this generation, but it's nice to take naps in it on a warm day like today. It's nearing autumn but summer still has some fight left in it before we are completely swallowed up in the icy cold death that is winter. Thanks to Surly's ingenious plans and some help from the ever helpful Precious and Lana, we were able to store up more than enough to survive this winter, but that didn't stop me from shivering at the thought of winter. I disliked it the moment I felt the first snowflake of my life.

That winter took my mother along with half my siblings, I learned at an early age that during the winter scavengers became ruthless and non-compassionate, desperate to eat anything. The memory dragged up emotions I wished I could never feel again, but I knew better than that. You can't have the good without the bad, a lesson I learned from someone very important to me from the past that sadly I would never see again. The roaring storm of emotions flooded me as I felt a shiver crawl up my back; I was anything but calm now, when suddenly I felt it.

A warm paw on my thin shoulders, I looked up and saw a face that made my heart flutter for a moment, I wonder why? The moment I registered Surly's face, I immediately pushed all my feelings down, "don't bother anyone" the distant memory quickly surfaced to the front of my thoughts.

Apparently today was a good day, for Surly had a smile that could rival Precious when we played fetch with her. Happily without much thought, I returned the gesture with a toothy smile and a questionable tilt of my head. Picking up the question, Surly explained "I did it Buddy! I finally did it!" Again I was lost, what has he been trying to do lately? I immediately remembered, Andi's birthday was today, I had gotten her this shiny locket I found that I hoped she would love, I chose a more possible gift compared to Surly who insisted on giving her the best night of her life! From his excitement I pieced together that she said had yes. I felt a sharp pang in my heart but I brushed it aside, I made a mental note to stop picking up food around human infants to eat anymore.

His face seemed to fall a little at my silence so I quickly smiled a bright smile and gave him a look I knew he would understand as a congratulatory. His grin came back full force and then some as he proceeded to jump up and make a tiny twirl in our limited space, it was literally the happiest I had seen him in a while. "This is brilliant Buddy! First we'll go to that building we discovered north of here to take in the sights, and then we'll go annoy Senior Fluffers (a haughty cat we thoroughly enjoyed bugging), and end it all at the nut store for dinner on the roof while the doves set the mood. All under the beauty of the regal white nut (what we called the moon)". I nodded my head as I wished terribly that we could have spent the night together on an adventure like usual rather than Surly spending his whole time with Andi. But I cared a lot about Andi and I really hoped she enjoys her wonderful birthday night with Surly.

All giddy and pumped he barely rambled out an explanation before dragging me around the city to help him prepare for his "date" tonight.

The sun was setting by the time we returned to the park, I was thoroughly spent and all I wanted to do was curl up and sleep for a week. Surly had dragged me all over the city to complete MANY menial tasks that probably wouldn't have even mattered for tonight!

Surly was a nervous wreck, his paws nervously clapping together every so often, and it was irritating me beyond words. Finally having enough I grabbed both his paws in mid-clap and stared into his eyes, mentally saying "I'm right here if you need me but you have to calm the peanut brittle down!" He smiled as thanks and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. With my shorter height and closeness, I couldn't help but admire his unique fur color and face markings. Surprisingly, if you looked closed enough, you'd see the scar he had gotten from a tussle with a group of rats that he had fought off for me some months ago.

We were taking a shortcut through a less familiar ally-way when I thought I had spotted something interesting, upon further inspection it was just a piece of trash, but when I turned around I was surrounded by a group of rats who all had predatory looks in their eyes . A larger and older rat, assumedly the leader, approached me with hunger in his eyes, looking me up and down whist licking his lips.

I was completely frozen in fear mid-step, preparing my body for a mad dash the moment I had a chance. Before I could even blink though, I was pinned down by some bulkier rats I hadn't even noticed move before. Before I could understand what had happened I was suddenly spun onto my chest by the leader and mounted. My eyes had widened in complete fear and I began struggling as hard as I could, didn't they know I wasn't even a female?! Sure I was more petite compared to other rats but I didn't have a single feminine feature about me! The leader was chucking and breathing heavily into my right ear, but before he could actually do the deed, his weight was suddenly lifted off of me and I was released from the rat brutes that had held me down. I turned around and saw Surly surrounded by the pack of rats now, five rats altogether. Surly quickly dashed onto some trashcans trapping three rats in the progress and knocking one out with a misplaced flower pot.

It was just the leader now, growling and glaring holes straight through Surly. "We don't want any more interruptions squirrel; I'm taking the small lad. It's been a lonely month and you can't expect me to hit on my own men. Run along and I won't kill you right in front of the small one, eh?" The leader spoke in chillingly gruff voice. His hand clutched my arm painfully to prevent me from escaping moments after being pushed off of me. A shiver shook my entire body, he knew I was a guy and he still wanted to mount me? I was completely scared out of my mind!

Surly seemingly shocked as well but he shook his head and put on his game face once again. "Sorry there chum, but this one's mine and I intend to return home with him intact and emotionally undamaged, thank you very much." Surly's voice sounded so nice compared to the old rat; his voice sounded silky, suave, and…possessive? I was overcome with butterflies in my stomach as I stared in awe at Surly's braveness, but that didn't mean I was a damsel in distress!

With his focus on Surly I bit into his arm, and he jumped back in pain, letting go of my arm in the process. With angry red eyes that could have made mole faint on the spot, he retaliated with a hiss, "HSSSS! Why you little-". With some help from my adrenaline rush, I quickly jumped onto the rats back and tried my best to disorient him even if only for a little bit.

With the goal achieved, I jumped off his back and dragged a shocked Surly far away as quick as possible. After a couple of blocks and a rooftop later, we were on a building right next to the park, as we tried to catch our breath.

"You crazy son of a peanut, that was amazing! Did you see his face? He was totally shocked!" Surly shot out the moment he could breathe. I could only nod my head and give a 'yeah, I was there' kind of look. He stopped and grinned sheepishly at being caught so flustered, immediately his face contorted into worry as he examined me over to make sure I was alright. Happy as his concern, I gave him a reassuring smile as I looked into his eyes.

That's when I noticed the dark tint in his fur right under his right eye that would normally be difficult to see due to his fur's dark color, Surly had been scuffed by one of the rats. My eyes must've given away my worry because he soon placed a paw onto his cheek. "Oh this was from one of the shards that flew everywhere when I dropped that flower pot on the ugly one!" Surly smiled reassuringly.

Relieved that he didn't catch rabies or anything, I tried to help him clean up his wound like how any other mammal would. I made him stand lower so I could lick his wound when suddenly, Surly jumped away from my touch, mumbling an excuse and quickly leaving me alone on the roof. I tilted my head to the left expressing my confusion, why did he flee?

I guess I was thinking for a while because when I snapped out of it, I saw Surly with a concerned look as he looked between our still connected paws and my face. Embarrassed, I released his hand and in an attempt to save myself from further embarrassment, I nodded in the direction of Andi's burrow. It was getting late and the couple needed to head out now or the whole "date" wouldn't go as planned. As if confused, Surly hesitantly walked towards Andi's burrow in a sheepish manner. I walked behind him for a bit and when we were almost by the burrow's entrance, I realized I haven't even given her my present yet. I stopped Surly in his tracks by pulling at his arm, he jumped, startled as if he was in deep thought before. As sorry as I was, I needed to give Andi her gift soon or else I wouldn't have a chance to give her my present today, so I waved goodbye and dashed off before a word left Surly's mouth.

Before I reached my own burrow and hiding place, Mole stopped me in my tracks. Mole had surprisingly turned out for the better after Raccoon's banishment a year ago. He's still as grouchy and offensive to the inhabitants in the park, but I would notice how he'd always try to hide a tiny smile whenever he's being "forced" to help some of the other woodland creatures.

Currently his face wasn't happy at all, in fact, looking closer, his face seemed to have aged, his forehead scrunched up in concern as if he's been carrying a heavy burden. I gave him a concerned look but he just waved me off and spoke in a cold and detached voice. "Buddy….I have some bad news." My heart immediately dropped; something bad? What does it have to do with me? Did we lose our winter food supply again? Did somebody get hurt? Is Surly hurt? Impossible, I just saw him! I was losing it, all these questions filled my head and I wished I could just scream.

Mole seemed to understand how confused I was so he cleared his throat and spoke in a shaky voice. "Buddy, some of the scouts found something near the entrance of the park…." He nervously started to play with his clawed paws, a sure sign that he was uncomfortable. "We think it's addressed to you…I mean it was just-…perhaps you should see it for yourself, follow me." Mole seemed to gain some calmness before dashing off in the direction of the park's entrance. I followed with anticipation in my heart; I felt the fur along my back rise, butterflies flying in a panic in my stomach, and my brain struggle to figure out what could have happened. When I arrived at the entrance, something in me snapped and died forever.

I couldn't believe this was happening; I was finally going on a date with Andi! I prepared all day to make sure nothing went wrong, I checked, double checked and when Buddy wasn't looking I tripled and quadruple checked. I made sure EVERYTHING perfect even if it wouldn't matter in the overall scheme of things. I felt somewhat bad that I ran Buddy so ragged that he completely zoned out after "telling" me to calm down. I'll make it up to him later, let him throw the stick when we play fetch with precious next time. I smiled at how easy I solved that problem, and prepared to call Andi out when she rushed right out and bumping right into me.

"Oof! Oh peanuts, I am so sorry Surly, I just received word that there's a problem at the front entrance to the park. We'll have to postpone tonight until I get everything sorted out!" I was shocked, she couldn't do this! I've been planning this for…well for a long time. I understood that when she became the leader with a majority vote after we banished Raccoon, that she would have less time for me, but this was supposed to be our night, celebrating her! "It can't be that important that you have to skip our da- I mean our night out together!" correcting myself quickly. I felt crushed, but then I saw Andi's face. She was disappointed too, she wanted tonight as much as I did, but whatever she need to attend to was much more important at the moment.

"Andi, we need to hurry!" A scream cut off whatever we could have said to each other from behind Andi. That's when I noticed Otto, the spazziest mouse I have ever met; he seemed impatient and ready to dash off without us. Coming to her senses, Andi gave me an apologetic smile before dashing off with Otto towards the entrance.

Confused, angry, and a tiny bit curious of whatever was so important to Andi, I rushed after them as fast as I could, which didn't take too long considering all the training I had dodging cars and rodent hating humans in the city. What I saw looked like something out of a horror tale.

My breathing was quickening and I felt myself growing numb as I stared at the scene Mole had vaguely informed me of.

Red, it was all red, the lump of flesh, the puddle it occupied and the angry red streak that suggested it was dragged and dumped here. A grotesque body was sprawled in a position impossible for a rodent to even attempt if their bones were all intact and in order, the fur torn out in some places, gashes everywhere to the point where the body was hardly recognizable anymore. I knew better though, strange burn marks on one of the rodent's front paw, though missing a couple of digits, told me immediately who this poor soul was. This rat with its monstrous and deformed body was my brother. Time had stopped and all I could see and hear as the darkness surrounded me were the memories of my brother, I never registered that I fell on something hard and warm.

Thanks for taking the time out of your crazy…..or normal life schedule to read this! I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll use all my strength to fight off writers block and laziness to update this story soon. I'll help entertain you guys or help procrastinate whatever work you're putting off right now! So please rate and comment if you feel like helping raising a writer's confidence!


End file.
